Lo extraño que soy
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Imagínate ser invocado a un mundo distante del tuyo sin ningún aviso previo, sin conocer a nadie ni entender lo que está pasando a tu alrededor. Eso fue lo que le sucedió al caballero de las gemas; Taric. Por suerte, alguien estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo al notar su confusión.


**"Lo extraño que soy"**

**N/A**: ¡Soy la primera en publicar un Taric/Ez! Qué raro, a pesar de lo polémica que es, en inglés hay uno que otro. Por favor, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

Sumiso en los recuerdos de su tierra natal, las horas no parecieron tocar la inmutable figura que se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la Liga de las Leyendas. Meditando, recordando, esperando por el momento en que fuese llamado por uno de los invocadores de la Liga. Su deseo por ayudar a cualquiera que necesitara de su protección y fuerza en cada encuentro era lo que lo mantenía deseoso de ser llamado. Pero más aún que eso, lo que realmente deseaba es que fuese llamado junto a quien se había convertido en la persona más importante para él en Runaterra.

Aquel chico prodigio alabado en Piltover por los mapas perfectos que era capaz de elaborar. Aquel quien fuese la primera persona que vio cuando fue llamado a la Liga por error la primera vez.

_"― Nunca te había visto en la Liga ¡Y vaya que recuerdo la cara de todos los campeones aquí! ―_

_― ... ―0_

_― ¿Qué pasa? Actúas como si realmente no supieras en dónde estás ¡Hahaha! ―_

_― Realmente, no lo sé... ―_

_― Oh... ―"_

Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar el embarazoso silencio que prosiguió a su pequeña conversación.

_"― ... Hum... ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor sería que me acompañaras abajo ― "_

Y de hecho, no hubiese habido una mejor opción. A pesar de su desorientación inicial, Ezreal jamás cambió su tranquila faceta, ni siquiera su confiada sonrisa. El rubio se encargó de explicarle lo básico mientras su primera batalla en la Liga de las Leyendas se cernió sobre ellos. Naturalmente, el que terminó siendo cuidado fue él. Y a pesar de que obviamente perdieron, el único que no fijó su mirada sobre él como si lo culparan fue, de hecho, Ezreal.

_"― En realidad, pudo haber sido peor ― se encogió de brazos ― Pudo haber venido Morgana en vez de ti... Noxianos... como los odio... ―"_

Aún con su no tan brillante actuación, el rubio se encargó de frecuentarlo posteriormente. Poco a poco y gracias a su ayuda fue acostumbrándose a la vida en Runaterra y acoplándose a su misión en la Liga. En poco tiempo, su fallida primera impresión se borró, pues Taric demostró su fuerza y habilidad en las siguientes batallas, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convirtió en uno de los campeones más famosos de la Liga de Leyendas.

Sentía mucha dicha cuando era llamado para luchar, especialmente cuando se encontraba en la Grieta al joven explorador. Después de que él le brindase una cálida bienvenida y además se hubiese molestado en ayudarlo a adaptarse a la vida en ese nuevo mundo sentía una enorme deuda para con él y se había prometido protegerle tanto como se lo permitiera.

Era asombroso pasar tiempo a su lado, Ezreal realmente era un prodigio en todo lo que hacía. No sólo de Piltover, sino también de la misma Grieta, el rubio había trazado perfectos mapas con la simple memoria y su habilidad innata para dibujar, siempre tenía un plan que quería ejecutar y él estaba más que dispuesto a realizarlo con tal de ayudar y proteger al chico.

No importa contra quién pelearan, así fuesen los noxianos, peores enemigos del rubio, hasta las peligrosas bestias del vacío. Taric y Ezreal se acoplaban el uno al otro con una facilidad tan increíble que no se había visto en otros campeones, pues no existía el devoto ímpetu de cooperar en ningún otro como el que ellos denotaban. Ocasionando que cada vez los invocadores no lo pensaran mucho para tener fija la idea de quienes se encargarían de su bot line. Naturalmente, no eran exentos de levantar escrúpulos entre campeones.

Las habilidades en batalla que individualmente poseían no eran un secreto para el otro. Sin decir ni una sola palabra cada uno podía intuir que hechizo o habilidad usaría el otro en un preciso momento, incluso en las acciones más elaboradas no era necesario más que intercambiar unas fugaces miradas para entender a la perfección lo que el otro estaba planeando realizar.

Y poco a poco más que simples compañeros de batalla, ambos se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Se frecuentaban tanto en la Liga como fuera de ella, como desde un inicio había sido necesario, jamás habían dejado de hacerlo. Realmente les agradaba la compañía del otro. Ezreal sentía que por fin había encontrado alguien con quien hablar, que le comprendiera y que no lo juzgara ni le persuadiera para volver a la escuela de tecmaturgia, pues Taric también había escogido un camino algo apartado de lo que su padre quería para él, ya que el castaño no sólo quería ser un sanador como esperaban de él sino el protector en el que se había convertido.

Ezreal le habló a Taric sobre todos los lugares que había visitado, artefactos únicos que había encontrado en su camino como explorador, le habló también del talismán que llevaba consigo y que le permitía canalizar su don mágico para realizar todos aquellos tiros de energía mágica que lo caracterizaban. Taric estaba sorprendido especialmente porque él era un ávido conocedor de muchas clases de gemas y jamás había visto una piedra similar a esa, compartió con el rubio su asombro y le explicó hasta donde pudo el increíble poder que aquel artefacto le brindaba y que aún podía sacar mucho provecho de él, cosa que entusiasmó al chico.

Ezreal también le confesó que su motivo para estar en la Liga no era más que una obligación debida al mismo talismán, si por él fuese desearía estar explorando muchos lugares aún por descubrir en Runaterra, aunque a Taric le desilusionó un poco aquello, pues al contrario, él era feliz sirviendo a la Liga, no objetó nada y asintió a lo que recibió una cálida sonrisa de parte del chico, pues también podía intuir lo que Taric pensaba y el respeto a su opinión lo hizo feliz.

Taric jamás había visto una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como esa, podría haberla comparado con un diamante mismo y se hubiese quedado corto. Así que inspirado por el chico, al día siguiente le obsequió un collar hecho con sus propias manos, utilizando ámbar, ópalo y zafiro.

_"― Quizá no tenga un propósito mágico como el que siempre llevas contigo __― comentó un poco avergonzado al entregárselo __― Pero representa lo que hay en ti. Divinidad, armonía y perspicacia, Ezreal __― "_

Justo cuando había terminado de seguir sus memorias sintió cómo era llamado por el hechizo de invocador característico de la Liga de las Leyendas y sonrió dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

Su dicha fue aún más grande cuando se encontró en aquella base junto a otros cuatro reconocidos campeones, pero uno de ellos en especial, con quien lucharía lado a lado en la línea inferior, su querido Ezreal. El chico sonrió al verlo.

― Taric, es hora de dar una buena lección ―

* * *

**N/A**: Un poquito corto. Espero que os haya gustado. Está inspirado en la canción 'Lo extraño que soy' de Tarzán.

¡Sus reviews me harán tan feliz como una skin sorpresa!


End file.
